This is not a love story
by Diane Weather
Summary: This is not a story of love lost love found, this is not a story of happy endings and princes rescuing princesses. This is a story of reality and falling in love and losing that love. please read if you like...


To start out, this is not a story of happy endings, this is not the story of Love Lost Love Found

To start out, this is not a story of happy endings, this is not the story of Love Lost Love Found... This is not a fairy tale to tell little children as they lie in their beds, anxious to know what happens after the prince loses the Princess to the Evil King. This is the story of something very real, something so hurtful that our "Prince" can bairly stand. I hope you will remain for the rest, even though you know how it will end.

Haruka could remeber the first time they met, the first time they saw each other and the first time they kissed. The first time they saw each other had been at a race, Haruka had won and Michiru had been the one that stood out among the cheering crowd. Love at first site as they say. Her turquoise hair had lifted in the wind to cover part of her face as Haruka stared at her above the shouting and cheering. She was it, the one Haruka knew she would give anything for.

The first time they met was at a party for one of Haruka's friends Birthdays. She spotted the beauty from across the room and made a bee line to her side. She introduced herself and shook hands. The touch of her hand made Haruka want to fall to her knees. There was such chemistry between them that Haruka would have given anything in the world to not have to let go of that hand, but that time she had to. They had stayed in their own little world, talking and flirting all night, untill Michiru's booyfriend walked up and put a firm arm around Michiru, obviously protecting what he conosidered His... How Haruka's heart broke at that moment. She excused herself, saying something about the time and having to get up in the morning and left without saying goodbye to anyone.

Haruka sat in her car that night, not willing to drive away, her heart crying out to be closer to that one person that she knew was her other half. As insane as it made her feel, she knew Michiru had felt it too. She cursed herself, knowing that this emotion made her feel like she was 16 and falling insainly in love with someone she didn't know, it was crazy to care about someone this much without knowing them...

That night had been a sleepless one. She had stood out on her patio, watching the sun come up through the trees, wondering if Michiru was asleep next to that boy or if she were asleep by herself, in a large soft bed somewhere, maybe she was awake somewhere, thinking about Haruka. She crushed that thought as soon as it came upon her, there was no room for hope in this mess of an idea. Not only was she unavailable, she was with a boy, she didn't like girls, there was no way. Better to think that she had no chance...

The next time she saw her it was months dowwn the road. She had done everything in her power to stay away from the Aqua haired beauty. Untill one day... Haruka looked around the crowded bar, laughing at something her friend had said and raising her glass in a mock toast. She stopped in midmotion to see no one other then Michiru... Their eyes met and Haruka got a chill that ran from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. She calmly put her glass down and tried to concentrate on what someone was saying when Michiru walked right up to the group.

Everyone at the table seemed to know Michiru, greeted her with hugs and smiles, all but Haruka. She just sat and stared at her. Then someone shouted out from across the table, "SO Michiru, now that you're single again when are you gonna give me a chance?" Everyone laughed and joked around with the offending person, Michiru just stared back at Haruka. There was a moment between them, almost un-noticed by the rest of the group, where the room just dissapeared and it was only the two of them. When the world came back Haruka excused herself to the restroom.

Splashing cold water on her face as she tried to still her beating heart was not working. She pulled out a few paper towels and dried her face off. The door opened behind her and Michiru stepped through the door. They stared at each other for a few moments, not saying a word, and then Michiru stepped forward. Haruka couldn't help but mirror her movements as they both took another step towards each other untill they were inces apart. Michirus hand came up and traced a line down Harukas arm, sending waves of pleasure through Haruka. Haruka raised a hand to Michiru's cheek. All at once they were staring into each others eyes and then their lips were pressed together, kissing and exploring. Michiru's hands wrapped around Haruka's back while Haruka moved them to press Michiru against the wall. Michiru's hand wandered down to edge up the back of Haruka's shirt. She traced small circles there as Haruka found her way up Michiru's shirt and around the top of her skirt. Sometimes the most intimate of touches aren't in the most sexual of places. The light touches brough gasps from Michiru's lips and Haruka started kissing down Michirus neck to tease lightly on the soft skin and gently nip at her ear lobe. Michiru's hands were working eagerly, trying to feel as much skin and body as she could. They finally pulled apart, both gasping and obviously intoxicated on each others touch.

Haruka pulled away and let Michiru walk past her to the stall. They shared a glance before Haruka pushed out the door and approached the table. All eyes were on Haruka as she flopped back into her chair.

"So?" her friend Charlie asked.

"So what?"

"Oh Please! You both dissapear to the bathroom and you come out looking like That?! So?" He gestured to her clothes and hair. Self conciously she ran a hand through her hair and pulled her shirt straight.

"Nothing..." she couldn't control the smirk that played at the corners of her mouth. The table erupted in cheers and laughter as Marko lifted his bottle into the air.

"To Haruka! Where No Woman Has Gone Before!" Everyone toasted and continued to cheer and laugh untill Michiru came back out.

"Well gentlemen, as lovely as this has been, I'm afraid I have to call it a night." She slipped her hand onto Harukas shoulder where Haruka instinctivly reached for it. Michiru palmed a small piece of paper to her. She said her good byes and hugged everyone goodnight, including a lingering hug to Haruka. "Good Night!" she said walking out the swinging door of the bar.

Haruka only now opened her hand to find the piece of paper with Michirus number written on it with a very simple, Call Me added to it. She couldn't help but sigh to herself and sink lower in her chair. "I gotta go," she said "I need some air."

"Yeah, you look like you're in shock! What was that she gave you? Her Number?" Marko laughed.

"Heh, yeah." she shook her head and wandered to the door. "Later guys." she said back to them.

She stood outside, just gazing at the city skyline while her head processed what had just happened. Michiru had met her in the bathroom... They kissed... Didn't say anything... Just Kissed. The memor of Michiru in her arms made her weak in the knees. Never in her entire life had she thought she would have feelings like this for anyone. The way Michiru's breath felt on her neck, the way her hands found places Haruka had never dreamed she had, the way her lips felt under hers, her taste, her smell, it was all too much to take in. She wanted to remember every single moment and every single touch, she played it over and over in her mind untill she thought she had it memorized.

Then she came to her senses. This was all happening too fast in Haruka's mind. She was already planning on their first date, planning on what to wear and what they would do. Fear creeped up her spine. What if she's just playing? What if she's just experimenting? What if she just wants something physical? What if?... there were too many what if's to count... Her mind was racing with doubt and excitement and fear and joy... all conflicting with one and other. It was just too much. She walked to her car and sped off in the direction of her home.

Two days passed before Haruka gathered the nerve to make that daring phone call.

Michiru answered the phone with laughter in her voice. Haruka nearly choked over her own name as she continued to talk. They made plans to go out one night that week. Harukas thought her heart was going to explode with excitement. She was going to see her…

_**ok, There's the first chapter. I was trying to do a one shot but I couldn't get it all out at once. Maybe if the angst in my own life continues then I'll have more amo… **__**As always read and review please. Later guys!!**_


End file.
